Carnivore
by Ol' Boy Pacman Sims
Summary: The predator stalks. The prey turns the tables. The predator adjusts, and feasts. First story. Be nice. Or not...


9:30pm Titans Tower, Raven's (and Beast Boy's) Room.

Beast Boy walks out of the bathroom, fresh out of the shower in a pair of athletic trucks and a towel around his shoulders ready for bed. He throw the towel to the hamper, and looks to Raven. She's laying on their bed silently reading under the light of a lamp on her dresser, uncovered by a blanket or otherwise. He takes a moment to take in her appearance. Her purple hair, which she let grew out touching her just below her shoulders. Her purple eyes with a determined gleam, as they bore into the pages. Her grey, yet plump lips as they open and closed with a contented sigh. Her small shoulders, ample chest, and belly button as it peaks just below a tight, black t-shirt. Her bare, dainty, delicate feet. Her smooth, slender legs, which lead to her hips which are covered in black boy-shorts.

"Rae?" he says as he makes his way to the bed.

She sighs once more as she turns the page, her eyes dart from the book to him and back to the page once more. He plops on to his side the bed, shooting Raven a look.

"Rae…?"

"…"

Beast Boy, not letting his lady's silence be a detriment to the planned festivities of the night, scoots closer to Raven.

Closer.

Closer still.

One more little scooch.

He practically on top of her at this point, his chin just floating above her shoulder. Barely a millimeter from contact. "Rae…" he says reasoning one attempt a diplomacy couldn't hurt. She says nothing, not even batting an eye as she turning the page once more. One green hand reaches out, finger-nails lightly raking across the exposed area between Raven's shirt and shorts. She winces, puts her book down, and darts her eyes at Beast Boy.

_Oh, so now I've got your attention._

He continues, moving his fingers up her stomach under her shirt. At the same time he moves his face to the nape of Raven's neck laying a kisses in his wake. Raven then turns her head in way that forces Beast Boy stop his oral advancements. Forehead to forehead, eye to eye Raven is shooting Beast Boy a glare. And something peculiar happens. Her scent changes abruptly, she still smells of lavender and old books, but also something more. A faint whiff of rotten eggs hit Beast Boy, and as purple eyes bore into green the smell gets a little stronger.

_No. It's not rotten eggs, its brimstone. She's either about to mount me or…._

Raven's eyes glow white and Beast Boy's suddenly encased in dark energy. He's then abruptly thrown across the room, yelping as he flies and landing right on his ass. Raven, looking to Beast Boy, rights and smooth's out her bed wear, reaches for her book and picks up where she left off. Beast Boy then picks himself up and makes his way back to the bed. Raven then looks to him with a faint look of amusement, and turns her back to him. This exposes her back and boy short clad ass, bottoms of the cheeks just barely visible. She's on her side and her back is arched, ass poking out almost as if she's offering herself to him. And she places her book on the dresser, looks back, amusement still faint but there.

Amusement and something else. And that faint smell hits Beast Boy once more.

He reaches out to Raven, palm landing on her ass. He begins rubbing and caressing it; alternating between laying light, almost ghost like touches and tickles, to full on palming, groping and some smacks thrown in for good measure. She moans and coos in delight at his ministrations. He then pulls Raven close to him, his chest to her back, and lays a burning hot kiss to her lips.

Then he starts kissing, and biting her neck, while not neglecting his work below her waist. As I begins to have his fill of that, Beast Boy stops giving the glorious swell of her ass attention and moves on to her sex, teasing it with feather like touches.

"Gar…." Raven whispers.

Beast Boy then gently turns Raven to her back. He makes his way to her hips and removes her boy shorts, leaving her bare from the waist down. He then begins to kiss, nip and bite his up Raven's leg, tickling and caressing the other.

_Oh Azar, that mouth of his! With its soft lips, and warm, wet, and dexterous tongue. Please Gar! Please!_

Beast Boy wets his lips as he's mere inches away from Raven's sex. He kisses it, then plunges his tongue as deep as it'll go, flexing the muscle anyway he can think of, as he sees fit. Raven yelps in surprise at the sudden sensation. He takes a short reprieve from tongue-fucking her to plunge his thumb into her, not to finger her, but just enough to get it good and wet. Getting back to the tongue action, and using his newly wet thumb he finds Raven's clit. He begins to rub the little nub slow at first, then picks up little by little. He then takes his tongue, and starts to work over her nub, using the ENTIRE organ as he sees fit, while taking two fingers and start to finger her sex. Using a 'come here' like motion as he slips them in and out. Raven unable to string coherent sentences together, moans loudly and stammers something unintelligible. She starts to roll you and Buck your hips in conjunction with the work of his tongue and fingers; steady at first, but more wild and out of control as it continues. She reaches her climax, letting him know in a great exclaim of his name, and a hard rake of her finger nails across his head. As she cums, Beast Boy places the entirety of his mouth on her pussy taking every drop.

And then he comes up for a little air, to Raven's face, flushed, red, purple eyes half closed, and her full lips slightly parted as she's still breathing heavy. He kisses her, long, hard and searing. And when they break Raven kisses his neck and starts to work her way down…


End file.
